A Girl's Cry for Help
by TehPandamizer
Summary: Short on cash a young Anna's grandparents initially sell her to a wealthy man. It seemed like she'd just be doing household chores but Mikal had different ideas. How will this affect Anna's future and will a knight in shining armor come to her rescue?
1. A Seemingly Bright Furture

Most people can say their childhood was filled with good and bad moments, happy and sad memories. Some are better then others. Some children face situations that traumatize them for the rest of their lives. Sometimes these events are so catastrophic that they make up the child's personality. Sometimes things go on for a long time, like verbal or physical abuse. Other things, like a death or a sudden divorce can happen without any warning to the child and dramatically affect them. I am one of these children. Someone who has had something happen to me so terrible that I can hardly picture what a true childhood could be like. Things have happened to me that should happen to no human being, especially not in this day and age. Days when strict laws and elite police forces exist.

Some of you may be able to relate to some of these things… Others of you cannot possibly imagine how horrible they can be. I forewarn you now, dear reader, that if you continue onto the next part of this story you will read about things you could hardly imagine in your most horrific dreams. People so awful that every childhood fear would seem like the hero. This is not a story for the young or the squeamish. For the immature or the close minded. You have been warned about the evil on these pages, and now you may continue on to see just what I have in mind.

A death in the family can be so much more then hard on a child. Losing a parent would be a fate no one here wishes to imagine. Unless you have lost someone close you cannot imagine the pain that someone who has must go through. The sorrow, the hurt, and the guilt. The thought that maybe, if you were there, that you could have saved that person. I haven't lost any one person in my life, but two. My mother and father have both left this world and thus leaving me with my grandparents at a fairly young age. I believe I was four years old, and completely devastated. I think it was better for me because I was so young, I hadn't really gotten to know my parents and therefore have little memory of them. If I had been with them I probably wouldn't have endured all the pain and suffering that I faced.

Life with my grandparents seemed hard at first, but I quickly got used to it. They began training me to be a supreme shaman, which required a lot of hard work. They'd often get me to do simple household chores which, in a roundabout way, improved my strength as a shaman. Soon I learnt how to sweep, vacuum, wash dishes and tend to a garden. It wasn't that difficult of work, I was very capable of doing it, and it also quickly became routine. I quite enjoyed my life living with my grandparents, they were good and experienced at raising children.

I recall them telling me I was going to marry a boy my age named Yoh. When I was young I thought of this as sort of a fairy tale thing. I was like a princess getting married off to a prince in another kingdom, but as soon as we'd meet we'd instantly fall in love. I enjoyed watching Disney films such as Sleeping Beauty, my idea of what my life was going to be. (Apart from the getting pricked with a spinning wheel and falling into a deep sleep.) When I lived with my grandparents I had the closest thing to a childhood that I could have gotten.

There were some things about my life that were a little shaky, even though I was unaware of them. My grandparents barely had enough money to support themselves, let alone me. Putting me through school was expensive and my grandparents became incredibly low on cash when I was six, almost seven, that they couldn't afford to look after me. After extensive research on their part they found an extremely wealthy man in his mid thirties that was willing to pay them a large sum of money for me, and put me through expensive school and give me everything I needed. The only catch was that I was to do some chores for him to help him out. After getting to know the man and seeing that this seemed like a good deal, they reluctantly accepted and I was sent to move in with him.

I know his looks all too well. He was tall with wavy blonde hair, spoke in a thick German accent, had broad, muscular shoulders, and had a smile that could convince anyone he was an angel with. To my experience he's far from that, but first impression are often different to what people truly are. His name was Mikal, I know it well. I remember our first meeting. I had a Disney princess backpack with all my toys in it and one of his other servants came out to take the rest of my things. All I brought with me were my toys and some special belongings, for he said I had a beautiful room and stunning clothes waiting for me.

When he first saw me I remember him coming towards me with a smile on his face. I was happy too, for all I knew I was going to live like a princess in a big house after all. I had dreams of playing for hours with other children and their many toys, being called for expensive dinners and maybe doing the dishes after. Being sort of like a family. Being over six feet tall he had to crouch down a greatly to my level.

"Hello Anna." he said as his smile widened.

"Hewo." I replied sheepishly.

"Would you like to come inside and see your new room?" he asked in a cheerful tone, and I nodded vigorously. I said my goodbyes to my grandparents, and they promised they would come back and get me soon, but that I was to be a good girl for now. I agreed to this, being the child that I was.

Mikal led me into a great entranceway with a ceiling that was trying to touch the sky. I tilted my head back, stared at the magnificent artwork, and wondered to myself how someone managed to get way up there to paint. I climbed stairs for what seemed like an eternity, and imagined I was a princess being led up to a tall tower where I was to await my prince to come to my rescue. I had no idea how real this was to become.

My new room was beautiful. I had a pink canopy bed in the centre, which only added to my fantasy. On a desk sat a computer, something I had only used a couple of times at school. There were shelves filled with books and movies, and as I looked around, I noticed a TV that was all my own. There was a large chest, which, upon opening it, I discovered it was already half filled with new toys for me. There was also a large wardrobe filled with new clothes for me to try on. Now I wish I had held onto that joy I felt for I wasn't going to feel that good again for a long time.

Once I was cheerful and my guard was down, it was Mikal's turn to strike.

"Anna, I need you to do something special for me." he announced.

"Okay, what is it?" I replied nervously. Mikal unzipped his pants and began pulling them down.

"What are you doing?" I inquired, getting a little scared at this moment.

"Showing you what I want you to do." he explained in a way I did not understand. He pulled down his pants and boxers all the way and then removed them, exposing to me something I had never seen before. I stood there and gaped, wondering what his intentions were and why he was showing me this private part of his.

"Touch it." he ordered me. Instead of reacting I just stood there continuing to stare… Still confused at what was happening to me.

"Touch it Anna." he repeated and I snapped out of my trance.

"Wh…Why?" I stuttered.

"Because I told you to, and it'll make me feel good. Don't you want to make me feel good?"

"I… I guess…" At my words he gently grabbed my wrist and led it to his penis, placing my hand on his shaft. It felt warm and a little damp, and the skin on it felt strange…

"Mmm, that's good… Now run your hand along it." I was told. Without speaking I gingerly took my hand and moved it along his shaft up to the head, then back down to where my hand was placed. As I touched him I felt it get harder under my hand and I was quite confused as to what was happening. I also noticed he made more noise when I touched the head and I wondered why that was. I was told to repeat it a couple more times and I followed his commands.

"Okay, not put your hand around it as much as you can." he requested and I followed his orders, not knowing what he might do if I failed to obey. I carefully wrapped my hand around his shaft and slowly moved my hand up to the corona and back down again. I listened to his moans and assumed I was doing a good job.

"Go a little faster." he whispered to me and I yet again obeyed. Soon he was getting ready to cum and his moans increased greatly. I wasn't prepared for what happened next and I had no idea what was going on.

"I'm gonna cum…" he breathed between moans. I had never heard the word cum before and had no idea what he was talking about. He moaned loudly and half screamed as he climaxed, shooting semen out onto my hand. I stopped and examined the gooey white substance that came from him.

"You were a good girl." he said softly and kissed me on the forehead. "You can play in your room now."

And that's what I did. I went into my room and played with my new toys, played computer games on my new computer and made plans about adventuring around this big house and making new friends. The thought about what had happened to me never crossed my mind as I enjoyed my afternoon alone.


	2. A Shadow in the Light

Life took on a sense of normality after that first incident. Although I did more chores then most other children my age, it was made up for with all the toys and games a child could want. I felt so special to be living in such a big house with so many things that the terror of the situation had not yet dawned upon my naïve mind. All I could think of was how fun it was going to be making new friends and inviting them over to show off all those things.

My first day of school was one of my happiest memories in those dark times. When living with my grandparents I was home schooled for kindergarten and the first grade, and now I was going on to grade two. I remember walking into that class like it was happening again. Although it looked like the classroom to any primary school, I was mesmerized by the colours, the chalk boards, the people, even the alphabet across the top of the room. I sat down next to another little girl who had soft brown hair and smiled at her softly. She simply ignored me and turned towards the board. I kept staring for a moment longer, confused by her behaviour. I looked around the room at all the other children. It was so strange and new for me to be in a room with so many kids my age. We were all wearing matching white and blue uniforms. We all had white sailor tops with a blue scarf, and for bottoms there were skirts for the girls, and shorts for the boys.

The first day was simple lessons and mostly play. We played games to learn each other's names and told stories of our summer vacations. I explained to everyone that I got to move in with Mikal in a big house and got all the toys I wanted. Some of the children were jealous of me, they wanted all those things as well. Out of all the girls in the room, there was one who appealed to me the most. A small girl playing alone with a doll house. I asked one of the other kids who she was, and they replied "That's Katie. Nobody likes her." I asked him why but he just shrugged his shoulders.

I walked over to Katie and silently sat down next to her. She turned and looked at me.

"Hi Katie, why are you over here all alone?" I said in a soft voice.

"Nobody ever wants to play with me." she whispered.

"Why not?"

"Because Tommy's daddy told Tommy some bad things about me and my family, and Tommy told everybody else."

"What did he say?"

"Well, I was adopted. My daddy likes other boys. Tommy told all the girls that I was gonna try and kiss them. They all thought that was really gross and won't even talk to me."

"Why would you be kissing girls because of your daddy?"

"Tommy just made that up to be mean."

"But what about the boys? Can't you play with them?"

"Nuh-uh, he told them not to play with me."

"Which one's Tommy?" I asked curiously and Katie pointed to a child with hair the same colour as Katie's. He was talking to a group of kids, giving them directions on the latest game they were going to try. Everyone seemed to listen to what he was saying. Being home schooled and living in a small village I never quite understood the concept of bullying or being popular. I turned back over to Katie.

"Why not tell them the truth?" I suggested.

"I tried, they wont listen. Everyone only listens to Tommy and Alicia." She pointed to a dark haired girl next to Tommy.

"Well, do you want to be my friend?" I asked softly. "Having two dads would be better then having none at all." Katie went to ask a question but stopped. Even at the age of seven a child can understand when to leave things as they were.

Things went well for me the first few days of school. I was smart for my age and the lessons came easy. I'd play with Katie during breaks and sit next to her during lessons. When I got home each day I'd relay to Mikal everything that happened, and he seemed interested. He told me I could invite Katie over to sleep over whenever I wanted, but I was still a bit too shy to ask her of that. Soon Friday and the weekend came around. I sat in my room Friday night playing games, alone. I hadn't seen Mikal since I left that morning, and one of the servants said he had gone out with some friends.

I sat in my room and played with my dollhouse, thinking about how much fun it'd be to play with Katie and how I'd ask her over next weekend. All of a sudden Mikal barged through the door and stumbled into my room. I didn't know it then but he was very drunk. I looked up at him as he came towards me and grabbed my arm, lifting my slightly by it.

"Ow! It hurts!" I yelled but he didn't listen. I screamed as he tossed me onto the bed, and laid there on my back watching his actions. He began undoing his belt, fumbling due to intoxication. Unsure of what to do I just lay there, waiting for something I didn't deserve. He finally managed his belt and slipped off his pants and underwear. He then moved towards me, his penis already semi hard, and pulled of my shirt. Instead of resisting I simply held up my arms to assist him, wanting to be good. He then pulled my pants and underwear off, tossing them aside. By now he was completely hard and I stared at his erection.

"You want that?" he asked me. I looked up to his face confused. I wasn't sure what he meant by that.

"You want it inside here?" he questioned putting the tip of his manhood against my slit. I continued to look up at him, my eyes wide with curiosity and confusion. He pushed the tip inside me a little and I whimpered, for there was a bit of pain even with that small amount inside. He looked up and me and our eyes me, then he smiled slyly. Before I knew it he had shoved his entire package inside me. I let out a scream that I never knew I was capable of. The pain was indescribable. Without wasting a moment he began thrusting in and out quite quickly, pushing himself in deeper each time, for it was such a tight fit. Tears filled my eyes as I tried to cope with the pain, but he never seemed to notice. He just pushed hard to get himself completely inside. I could feel it pushing hard against me in places I never thought could be touched. He just kept ramming himself harder and faster inside me, letting out grunts and moans, and seeming dispassionate of my pain. Although it still hurt, everything began to go numb and feel surreal. His thrusts became quicker and harder, and his moans became louder. Finally he whispered "I'm going to cum!" before shooting semen inside me. He laid there for a minute catching his breath, and I did the same. He then pulled himself out, grabbed his clothing, and left me all alone. I touched between my legs and cringed at the sensitivity. I felt something wet on my fingertips and saw a combination of semen, wetness, and worst of all, blood. My eyes began to fill with tears. I rolled over onto my stomach and cried myself to sleep.


	3. Suspicious Heroics

-1I awoke the next morning with a feeling that I, at the time, described as a stomach ache. This feeling was, however, far from a typical stomach ache. My entrance ached, and the pain continued up inside me, finally stopping at the bottom of my stomach. Part of the pain was similar to that caused by period cramps, although my pain was less intense, it was more constant, and new. I heard an unfamiliar voice calling me, but I could not answer. I simply lay in my bed, curled in pain. The owner of the voice appeared next to my bed, and I looked up at him. He was fairly young, with short black hair and warm green eyes. I didn't know who he was, but I instantly liked him. Of the mistakes I had made in my life, this became one of the biggest.

"Hi Anna." he said to me with a smile. "Are you alright?"

"No…" I managed as my eyes filled with tears. "My tummy hurts."

"Well that's no good." he said to me softly. "I'll go get you some breakfast and you can eat it up here." he said, and I nodded. He left my side and walked to the doorway, but before leaving he added. "By the way, my name's Kaden."

He returned with breakfast, gave it to me, and left again without making any farther conversation. I didn't want him to leave, partially because I was scared and lonely, and partially because I just wanted to see more of this man. Too pained to follow him, I simply ate my breakfast then laid down and fell back asleep for a few more hours.

I awoke around one in the afternoon. The pain in my abdomen had seized, and I decided to get out of bed. I picked my pants off the floor and put them on, then walked out of my room. I wanted to take a bath to get cleaned up, I still had the mess on me from last night. I wandered to the bathroom and luckily found a man in there cleaning up. I asked him where Mikal was, and he didn't know.

"I wanna take a bath." I explained, and the man got an eerie grin on his face.

"Well I can help you with that, sweetie." he answered softly. I smiled to him and nodded. He went over to the tub and began to fill it.

"Get undressed." he ordered, and I listened. Slowly I took off my shirt and down my pants. The tub was now filled and the man helped me inside it. I enjoyed the feeling of the warm water against me skin and felt relaxed. The man walked over to the side of the tub and began undressing himself.

"What are you doing?" I wondered.

"It looks so nice that I want to come in there with you." he replied. I wasn't sure what to say, but I didn't argue. Somehow I knew arguing would get me nowhere. He crawled into the tub with me, and I noticed his hard cock sticking off him. He sat down next to me and pulled me close to him. He was able to easily lift me up and hold me just over his cock. I closed my eyes tight, not wanting to feel the pain again that I'd felt last night. I could feel tears begin to run down my cheeks as I whimpered. He started to put it inside me and I let out a scream. He continued to slide me down onto him and I continued to scream. All of a sudden someone barged through the door. It was Kaden, he'd come to rescue me. He told the man to let go of me and he listened, placing me next to him in the bath. He got up, grabbed his clothes, and left the bathroom. I didn't move from the spot he left me, but instead began to sob uncontrollably. Kaden grabbed a towel and walked over to me. He gently picked me up while wrapping me in it and carried me to my room. I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder.

When we got to my room he sat me down on my bed and grabbed me some clothes. What he picked out was an outfit I had never seen before. The shirt looked see-through and the skirt looked too short. He lifted my arms up and pulled the shirt over my head. You could still see my chest through it, although it had a black tint from the shirt colour. He helped me stand up and slipped the short skirt onto me without giving me any underwear. I trusted what he was giving me, so I didn't ask why. He wiped the last of my tears off my face and smiled at me.

"Anna, I'm going to need you to do some chores for me today, is that alright?" he said softly, and I nodded. "That's good, come on, we'll go downstairs." He helped me down from my bed and took me into the library. There were lots of children's books all over the floor in piles, and some empty shelves in one spot.

"Mikal got you lots of new books, and we need you to put them on the shelves, can you do that?" he asked and once again, I nodded. I went over to a pile and bent over to grab some books. Little did I know that every time I went to pick books off the ground, I gave a watching Kaden full view of my little pussy. He watched me pick up every book that day.


	4. Unrequited Friendships

For the next little while nobody hurt me, nobody did anything to me that I didn't like and no one perform some perverted act of pedophilia on me. On the weekends I'd go outside and play in the large yard. The fence was high enough that I couldn't see out and no one could see in. Next to it was a large tree that after some struggle I managed to climb. I was just so curious of what was behind that fence. On the other side I saw a boy my age playing. He wasn't a child of a rich family and their house and yard wasn't in very good condition. I yelled at him and he just looked at me for a moment before running into his house. I remember feeling very upset about this; I just wanted to be his friend. I thought I had done something wrong.

I found myself going back up that tree day after day just to see if that strange boy was playing in his yard. Sometimes I'd just watch quietly until he noticed me and ran inside, other times I'd yell things like "Hey you, why don't you like me?" My efforts were useless though, he never said a word to me.

My grandparents only came to visit me once after they left me there and I never saw them again. They're dead now but I'm not sure when they actually passed away. I'll never know if they died loving me or just wanted to sell me to a pedophile.

A pedophile he sure was. In the hot days of summer he got me a small swimming pool to play in but no bathing suit. At that age I didn't care, it was hot outside and I liked playing in the water, even if it meant I didn't have any clothes on. The fence was high and I figured no one could see me. Mikal just sat there watching me play with a smile on his face. Sometimes he'd go swimming with me, not naked but with his bathing suit on. He'd use every opportunity to feel my tiny nipples or pussy or to rub me against him. That's fairly tame compared to other things he's done.

Little did I know that boy next door could climb a tree in the middle of his yard and look down on me playing. He didn't think much of what I was doing either, but he wanted to be my friend as much as I wanted to be his friend. There was just something restricting him from it.

A couple weeks later the boy joined my class. Maybe he found out what school I was going to and asked to be switched or maybe his parents just wanted him to go to the better school, I'll never know, but I was happy. I almost completely ditched my other friends just to try and hang out with him. I guess I had a little crush on him although I didn't really know what that meant. He was always really shy around me and didn't say very much. He had a little tape player that he listened to when we were allowed to have free time. He wouldn't talk to me so I just sat next to him. I tried asking him his name but he wouldn't answer me. It wasn't until he was there for more then a week that I learned from the teacher he was named Yoh. I liked his name just like I liked him.

Just as I was getting happier trying to make friends with him at school things at home took a turn for the worst. Mikal raped me several times that week and it hurt me so much. I guess it was lucky for me that Kaden was there to look after me when Mikal was finished, although I learned later that Kaden enjoyed watching Mikal violate me and even pleasured himself during it. Despite this Kaden really did look after me, he held and rocked me while I cried. Maybe he was one of the pedophiles that 'love and do not want to hurt children'. Maybe not.


	5. Burnt Book Day

'_In the darkest of times, one must look up to the sky and stare at the heavens. They alone will give them the power to fight, they alone will give salvation. And while living your darkest hour, you will be reminded of those who died living lives much worse then yours, and you will feel at ease.'_

I read those words over and over again, but couldn't make sense of them. Words like 'salvation' were too complex for my small vocabulary, I could barely read. Regardless, the words that made no sense felt as if they were my words, as if they were written just for me. The words that made no sense made me feel safe and I memorized them. That story, 'The Light in the Darkness' was my favorite book, but I never shared it with anyone. I was content to not understand and keep it all to myself. Maybe I felt that if I told someone the words wouldn't be mine anymore, and I wasn't going to let that happen.

I read them over again, but before long I was called down. Hurriedly I slapped the book shut and tucked it safely under my pillow, then made my way downstairs. I was now 4 months into my school year and was beginning to understand what was happening. At school I started to become reclusive and cruel to the other children, making myself more and more alone. I was okay, as long as I had my book.

Another meal with the one person who was abusing me and the one person I thought was safe. Another night, this time was a safe one, and I went to bed with my book. Together we read until my eyes couldn't stay open any longer and the nighttime took me. The next morning, as I had been doing every morning since I made my discovery, I awoke still holding the book I dozed off with.

I couldn't tell you how long he had been watching my pattern but Kaden, that sly, cunning, sick man knew of my book and how I felt towards it. He saw that it was my only sanctuary, my only way of keeping sane, and sought out to destroy it. It was a chilly winter evening and I was sitting in the study reading by the fire.

'_And the angel's tears ran down her perfect face and dripped down upon the man, who then fell to his knees and cried, for he was healed. All his pain had disappeared and he was rescued. He then went to his wife and told her what had happened, and she was delighted. Still wanting a child she ventured off to see the angel for herself. There in the orchard where her husband had his salvation she called out "angel of mercy, hear my prayers. I have been deemed infertile by the heavens but I wish so much to have a child. Please-' _

"What are you reading?" asked Kaden, interrupting my story.

"A book." I snapped without looking up. He leaned over and began reading my page.

"Do you really understand what the book's saying?" he asked curiously.

"No but I like to read it." I answered calmly. Kaden chucked at me.

"May I have a look?" he wondered, holding his hand out. This person had saved me and I was going to trust him with my life, let alone a book, so I handed it over. He walked with it pretending to look at it, until he was next to the fire. Then, as if it was by accident, he dropped the book, my favorite book, into the fire. I screamed and ran over to it's side, and tried to reach in, only to be stopped by Kaden's hand. Slowly the cover of the book who's story I didn't understand and it's words that made no sense burnt up, along with the last piece of sanity I had left.

I started to run, not to my room but to my only safe place, outside up a tree. There I sat and sobbed over the loss of what was essentially my only friend. Someone who cared about me more then I could have ever known watched and decided that something needed to be done.

The burnt book day was one that haunted me for a long time, but it set things in motion that lead to me being safe again. But then I couldn't have known it, so I cried and remembered what I could of the book. Under my breath I repeated, "Do not have greed, to do have lust, instead have love, instead have trust. Await your turn, await your time, those who a wrong will die in time."


	6. A Long Awaited Rescue

My whole world collapsed on the burnt book day and my life took a turn for the worst. I lost my naivety and grew up, I finally understood that what was happening to me was something terrible. More importantly I lost all trust in humanity. Kaden, someone who rescued me, who I thought was there to look after me, raped me in a way that was so much more damaging then physical abuse. He hurt me in a way no one but him could have, and it cut so deep that even today I have barely recovered.

Things at school became even worse. The teachers were beginning to notice my resentment towards the other children and them, as well as my lack of faith in anything anyone told me. I spent my free time reading books, trying to find something as safe as the Light in the Darkness, but nothing compared. Yoh tried to make friends with me, tried to speak with me but I snapped at him. Still he kept trying, hoping he could get through to me. All day I put on a brave, strong face, but every night I'd crawl up in that big tree in the yard and cry alone.

In early December we had a school day that changed my life. A friendly social worker came in to talk to use about kidnapping and abuse. She told us never to get into cars with strangers or accept any gifts from them. She handed out pamphlets to take home that talked about abuse and how no one had the right to hit us or touch us in our private areas. They said it was against the law, that they'll go to prison, and showed us the number we could call if there was anything like that. Looking at it almost made me cry, for I knew that I could just call that number and someone would come help me.

That afternoon I came home with a mission. There was only one cordless phone I could reach in the living room, where Mikal was watching TV. Pamphlet in one hand, I crept up and snatched the phone off the cradle. I wasn't careful enough, and the cradle came tumbling down. Mikal looked up at me and I started to run into the back yard with Mikal chasing after me. Luckly he tripped on the way and I managed to reach outside and start dialing. Before I could finish he caught up and violently snatched the phone from my hand pushed me onto the ground. Still holding me down with one hand he undid his pants, them pulled down mine. I struggled trying to get away but I was so much smaller then him. Without any care for my safety he pushed himself inside and I let out a loud scream. He moved his hand from my chest where he was holding me down to my mouth to muffle the sound, but it was too late for him. Yoh heard the cry and peeked over to see what was happening, where Mikal continued to fuck me senseless. By this time I was crying, whimpering and of course bleeding, and Yoh knew what to do. The called the number and told the people what was happening.

I still don't know how he knew the address or exactly what was happening but they figured things out and came as quickly as they could. Mikal finished up with me and left me there crying. There I laid for what felt like an eternity in unbearable pain when Yoh ran over to me.

"Anna, are you ok?" he whispered to me. I didn't answer, just groaned. "Anna, it'll be ok. I made it ok." Yoh was crying now and a woman in a grey business suit came and picked me up. I looked over her shoulder down at Yoh and said "Thank you… I'll pay you back someday…" then I guess I passed out.

I awoke someone I had never been before, with people I had never seen before. A nurse came in and examined me and told me that I was lucky to be alive. I didn't understand what she meant, but she did ask me if there was anything I wanted.

"My book." I said shyly.

"What book is that?" she asked.

"The Light in the Darkness." I answered quickly, knowing the title off by heart.

"I'll see what I can do." She replied with a smile. Over the next hour or so people came in and out of my room, none that I recognized, all poking and proding, asking me the same questions, making sure I was alright. Then the kind nurse returned holding my favorite story in the world.

"Will you read it to me?" I asked.

"Certainly." She said with a smile and pulled a chair next to my bed.


	7. The Light in the Darkness

Once upon a time there lived a nice man and a nice woman. They loved each other more then life itself, and got married in a beautiful church. The couple had everything, a nice house, plenty of nice things, each other, but there was something missing. They wanted a child. After a year of trying and not conceiving they decided to go see a doctor. After a few tests he determined the woman to be infertile. Devastated by the news the man vowed to have a child so he packed up a bag, kissed his beautiful wife goodbye and set off to find someone who could heal her.

After traveling for a few long days the man came to a small village. There he stopped and rested, and during his short time there he managed to talk with some of the towns folk. He explained his situation and the villagers took pity on the man. They showed him a tablet that read "_In the darkest of times, one must look up to the sky and stare at the heavens. They alone will give them the power to fight, they alone will give salvation. And while living your darkest hour, you will be reminded of those who died living lives much worse then yours, and you will feel at ease." _The man read these words over a few times but didn't understand what they meant. The villagers explained that there was a sacred orchard not far from there where you could speak to the heavens, and there he would be saved, providing he was a good person.

The man thanked the villagers for their help and went on his way to the orchard. Along the path there was a very fast moving stream. The man knew that if he were to fall in he would be carried a long way, so he decided to walk along side for a safe way to cross. He had not been walking more then twenty minutes when he found an area with several big rocks that would make crossing the stream easy. He slowly began crossing the rocks but soon discovered they were much more slippery then he anticipated. He fell down and hurt his leg badly, but did not slide into the river. Gathering all his strength, the man stood once more and limped to the other side of the river.

Next to the river was another large rock and the man carefully climbed to the top. Just on the other side of a small yet dense grouping of trees he could see the orchard he was searching for. Without wasting another moment he climbed off the rock and began limping through the trees as fast as he could. The man would have been wrong if he thought this was going to be an easy area to go through, and before long he was covered with scrapes and cuts. At one point the man tripped and fell, almost losing the will to continue. Then he thought of his wife and how much she wanted a child so he continued on his journey.

Finally the man reached the orchard and walked to the center of it, then looked straight up into the heavens. "I have traveled hear seeking a cure for my wife. Along the way I have hurt me leg on rocks and cut myself on trees, but I will not rest until we can have a child. Please, help me for I have not sinned." In the heavens an angel watched and took pity on the man and began to cry. The man continued to stare upwards snd the angel's tears ran down her perfect face and dripped down upon the man, who then fell to his knees and cried, for he was healed. All his pain had disappeared and he was rescued.

He then went to his wife and told her what had happened, and she was delighted. Still wanting a child she ventured off to see the angel for herself. There in the orchard where her husband had his salvation she called out "Angel of mercy, hear my prayers. I have been deemed infertile by the heavens but I wish so much to have a child. Please, I beg you." The angel did not feel as much pity on the woman, for her journey to the orchard had been an easy one, as she was carried by her husband. Woman." The angel called out. "Listen to me. You were not meant to have a child, you were meant to do much greater things. Go forth and adopt a poor child in need, and raise it as your own. You will be doing a great deed. "But angel." Argued the woman. "I want a child of my own flesh and blood. Please allow me what all other women are allowed to have." The angel told the woman once again to adopt a child, and finally the woman went away.

This wasn't satisfying enough for the woman. The woman did not want to adopt someone else's child, she wanted one of her own so badly so every day she returned and called out to the angel, and every day the angel gave her the same response. Still the woman did not listen to the angel and kept asking for her own child selfishly. One day the angel got tired of the woman's pleading and said "Woman, this is my final warning. Do as you were meant to or feel the wrath of the heavens upon you." This frightened the woman but she wasn't going to let up. Nothing, in her opinion, could be worse then being childless.

The following day the woman returned with her husband by her side to once again plead for a child. "Woman. I have warned you and you have disobeyed me. You will now have to suffer the consequences of your greed and selfishness." And in that instant the woman's life was sucked out of her. The man began to cry but in a few moments the woman disappeared and was replaced with the most beautiful baby girl the world had ever seen. Gently the man took the child and held her close.

Around the child's neck was a medallion that read "Do not have greed, to do have lust, instead have love, instead have trust. Await your turn, await your time, those who are wrong will die in time."


	8. A Message From the Author

A note from the author:

I hope you have enjoyed reading this small story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. It's obvious which characters are copy written and which were created by me, so I feel there's no need to explain how that would work.

The short story 'The Light in the Darkness' was also written by myself especially for this fanfiction, and I hope you enjoyed that as well.

I would like to take this moment to apologize for my irregular and unbelievably slow updates, I'm a busy person.

If you liked what you saw here, I implore you to go read my other works, available in my profile.

I would also like to encourage you to check out my website, send me an email, add me to msn, and/or send me naked pictures of yourself.

Thank you and please review, feedback is great.


End file.
